1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to an input device for entering manually created alphanumeric and graphic data into a computer and is specifically directed to a pen type input device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Means for entering input into a computer system are well-known. Early computers used punched tape and punched cards to provide input to the central processing unit of the computer system. Later systems incorporated digital magnetic tape, floppy discs and other media capable of holding large amounts of data. As computers have become more user friendly, keyboards, compact disc read only memory units (CD ROMS), mouse devices and other input systems are routinely incorporated in a typical personal computer system. Voice activation systems have also been developed allowing limited audio input to be entered, whereby the computer system responds by talking to it.
Peripheral input devices are also available such as modems for receiving digitized data from any of a variety of remote sources and entering the information into the computer.
One of the major drawbacks to the ready utilization of computers by a large segment of the population is that the primary input device has become a typical typewriter keyboard. While this is very versatile and useful, it has certain drawbacks to those individuals who are not skilled typists. Hence, the voice activated systems, mouse systems and other input devices have been developed to provide more acceptable input options to those individuals who are threatened by the use of a keyboard. Many of these devices have become so well accepted that they are routinely used in connection with the standard keyboard input device to enhance the use of the computer by even the most skilled users.
With all of these devices available, one significant use of the computer and a suitable input device has been ignored. Specifically, there are no input devices, which permit the computer to directly receive data, which is manually scripted, whether it is graphic or alphanumeric in nature.
While it is true that certain devices such as stylus probes in combination with touch screen technology permit a user to manually input information on a screen, available in such devices as, by way of example, PalmPilot systems and the like, these devices are very limited and are not responsive to typical script input. For example, if a user wanted to input the data stored in a manually created inventor""s note book, at the present time this would be accomplished either by recreating the data at a keyboard or by scanning the data into the system through a scanning device. Other stylus technology uses a grid or other technique to determine where the xe2x80x9cpenxe2x80x9d is relative to the paper or other medium.
At present there are no devices for permitting the direct input of manually scripted or created graphic and alphanumeric data into a computer system.
The subject invention is directed to a wireless pen-type input device that in its outward appearance resembles a standard ballpoint pen. In its preferred form the pen operates as both a standard ballpoint pen or similar writing instrument as well as an input device to the computer. The pen includes sensors for determining the direction and length of each pen stroke as well as the position of the pen on the paper. A transmitter is provided in the pen barrel for transmitting the stroke signals directly to the computer for input and processing each stroke to provide an accurate representation of the pen stroke as it is being made. In the preferred embodiment, the transmitter is a wireless device for transmitting radio signals to a receiver associated with the computer. This permits the pen to be utilized anywhere within the transmitting range of the device, and in any orientation, with the computer picking up, processing and storing the signal. The pen may also be a wired device where desired, which while making the device less versatile, may permit the incorporation of less expensive devices while preserving general versatility.
The sensor system breaks the stroke signal into typical xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cyxe2x80x9d coordinates, the xe2x80x9czxe2x80x9d axis monitoring pressure so that the thickness and boldness of the stroke is preserved and xe2x80x9cstart and stopxe2x80x9d, i.e., contact with the paper during a stroke, is monitored. Both the orientation of the stylus and the direction of the stroke may be monitored, allowing for non-symmetric shaped tips, permitting bold and thin strokes to be made such as, by way of example, in calligraphy style writing or in more sophisticated graphic representations.
In one embodiment, a video type sensor system is used, where the pen processing unit actually xe2x80x9clooksxe2x80x9d at where the pen is relative to an origin point on the paper or other media, both with respect to orientation and position. In another embodiment, the pen defines the point of origin based on first signal and motion sensors are used to define pen movements and orientation from the defined point of origin.
In the wireless unit, a self-contained power supply is provided, permitting the pen to be fully portable. In the preferred embodiment, the pen resembles a typical ballpoint pen and may include a pocket clip, where desired.
The pen of the subject invention permits scripted or manually created data to be put directly into a computer system. For example, it permits accurate input of a signature for original documents and the like, as well as general text and graphic information. As an example of possible uses, the pen of the invention would permit remote signature of legal documents, with an accurate facsimile of a signature being affixed to a document on a near real time basis with the act of actual signature on a physical document anywhere in the world. This would greatly facilitate the completion of legal transactions involving parties who are separated by distance.
Other uses are the storage of manually created data for archive and retrieval purposes in its original format. For example, notes kept in an inventor""s notebook can be input into a computer system in the inventor""s handwriting, further authenticating the electronically stored version of the information.
One of the most desirable uses of the pen is to permit unlimited alphanumeric and graphic input into a computer utilizing a manual input device, eliminating the need to recreate information on a keyboard or scanning the information into the system from hard copy.
It is, therefore, an object and feature of the subject invention to provide a manual input device for inputting manually created alphanumeric and graphic data directly into a computer.
It is a further object and feature of the subject invention to provide a device for transmitting manually generated pen strokes into a computer system simultaneously with the origination of the stroke by a user.
It is another object and feature of the subject invention to permit the use of a standard ballpoint pen as a computer input device.
It is also an object and feature of the subject invention to provide a portable, wireless input device for inputting manual pen strokes into a computer system, without restricting the position of the pen relative to the computer.
It is yet another object and feature of the subject invention to provide a device for capturing the accurate and distinctive style of a manually scripted input and introducing the input to a computer on a near real time basis.
Other objects and features of the invention will be readily apparent from the accompanying drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.